The Newer New Directions
by Gleek4evr12
Summary: Mr. Shue comes back from his honeymoon with Emma to find that New Directions doesn't exist. So with that he goes and tries to make another generation of New Directions. Who will join and what drama will they bring? The real question will people join? *Submit OC closed*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:** Hi! Well I have been in loved with OC stories so I am going to try one out for myself. So if you are up for the roller coaster ride sign your OC up and I will see if he or she is right for the story.**

….

Mr. Shue was off three for a year celebrating his honeymoon with his new wife Emma. As they came back to McKinley High School they were shocked to hear that there was no New Directions at all. They weren't surprise to hear the cheerios is still run by Sue and the jocks ruled the school.

"Will calm down." Emma says as she sees her husband pacing in her office

"Calm down…. Why should I? I spent three years building a glee club that won Nationals and now I leave for three years and all I worked for is gone. Thrown out the window." Will says

"Hey Butt chin and Ginger how was the honey moon? I hope you don't plan on having mini Shuesters that are have ginger crazy hair that have elves running through that hair." Sue says coming

"Sue, what happened to glee club?" Will says

"What do you mean? Life is perfect. There are no people caroling down the halls. Or food being thrown for sucky performance. I say the school is the best it has ever been." Sue says

"Sue, how do you know kids aren't dying to sing?" Will says

"Well I don't care what they are dying to do. I never did and I never will. You two bore me I am going to go shave a kid's hair." Sue says then leaves

Emma looked at her husband and he has a smile on his face which means he has an idea. Will smiles and looks at Emma and says "I am going to bring glee club back again."

All of the sudden Will goes on Emma's computer and prints out something and he is smiling like a kid on Christmas. He is out the door and Emma shouts "Where are you going?"

"To put audition sheets for the kids who wants to be in New Directions." Will shouts behind

PM me your OC character and do not review this.. If not I will not add your OC so please MESSAGE **DO NOT REVIEW THIS!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Audition Song:**

**Songs to Sing (Up to five):**

**Story Lines:**

**Anything Else:**


	2. Looks Who is Joining the New Directions

So here are the OC check if yours made it... Sorry if your OC didn't make it...

**Laura Pauline McBride by: Hollywollypolly**

**Callie Stonem by: Loueh Tomlegendson **

**Ella-Rose McComby by: Loopie Luna**

**Henry Walker by: Max-0013**

**Bridget Olivia Kelly by: BwayAngel1296**

**Bentley Seth Carter by: **

**Kara Lynn by: BitchAmI**

**Christopher Daniel Walker by: Fizzy Starburst**

**Elisa Cosette Coughlan by: Fizzy Starburst**

**Gabriella Johnson by: misswarblerettestar**

**Sara Kanes by: CriminalMinds1012005**

**Rosslynn Marie Annette Jones by: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Johnathon Levitation Smythe by: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter **

**Drake Joseph Williams by: NorahsaurusRex **

**Elizabeth Olivia Andrews by: NorahsaurusRex**

**Mikayla Ariana Larson by: NorahsaurusRex**

**Cam Joshua Lasek by: BrittanaLuver13 **

**Kaylee Ann Walker by: BrittanaLuver13**

Okay so here are my OC people… I am done with OC and I will upload another chapter with the real story next… If you want to add anything message me. Don't be shy if you want to add anything I have a good imagination with anything


	3. Fights with a Good Slushie

**Author's Note: Okay so now that you know who made it and if your OC is in. I start the first chapter… I hope I can pull all your expectations. If I have any bad grammar ignore it because I do speak English and only know English. So yeah don't judge me. **

**I added a new OC to the story his name is Davy**

**Anyways I do NOT own Glee sadly. I wish I did but all rights are to Ryan Murphy and I own nothing except the writing the OC aren't mine either so yeah... Hope you all enjoy.**

…**.**

**Mr. Shue's POV**

I pinned up the sign-up sheet and took a deep breath looking at it. I just hoped that people will sign up. Glee club was a safe place where you meet new people and make friends you never expected to be friends with but you all have one thing in common and that is performing.

"Hey butt chin what are you looking at?" Sue says coming by my side

"The sign-up sheet for New Directions." I said proudly

"WHAT!" Sue shouts

"I said….." I was cut off by an angry Sue

"I heard what you said. You got to be kidding me Will. Why ruin this peaceful hall with more of peppy kids singing their emotionals. No one cares if they got the beat. I allowed it for three years Will and I am not going to allow it another year." Sue says taking of the sign-up sheet

"Sue, you know you loved them. Remember you helped them win Nationals. Maybe if you are nice you can do that again." I said grabbing the sheet from her and pinning up again

"Listen Shuester we all know why I helped you win. It was to get that black water hog away from my Cheerios. Now that she is gone I don't need to wear ear plugs to die out kids who think it's cool to sing in the halls about how their life sucks, because Will this is high school your either on top with the jocks and cheerios or you are a nobody." Sue says

"That's why we have glee club Sue to make them feel like they are important." I argued

"You're messing up the food chain Will. I won't have that. You watch Will I will destroy this glee club and this time I won't go easy on you and your little wannabe Pop Stars." Sue says then walks down the hall throwing kids into lockers as they blocked her way

I see Emma come down the hall and she smiles and says "You serious about this."

"I am. Even though they won't replace the original New Directions, but they are still kids and who knows what will happen." I said

"Maybe they will have less drama then the other kids." Emma says

I laughed and said "Emma this is glee club there are always drama." With that we walked down the halls back to her office to talk

**Sara Kanes POV**

"Please you don't scare me at all." I said to a group of jocks that blocked my way

"Look she thinks she is bad." One of the jocks says

"Hey she looks like that girl from the movie with the wizards. The one with the friend with orange hair." Another jock says

I rolled my eyes and said "It's from Harry Potter dumbass. For your information they are the Weasleys, but I doubt you knew that since you dimwits never open a book."

"You didn't just make fun of us." Head jock says

"Did I stutter? No, I didn't." I said face to face with the head jock

"You are going to wish you never said that." He says

"Bring it!" I said not backing down from this loser

He throws me against a locker. As he was face to face with me I turned to look at something that caught my eye. It had a shiny sticker on it. After I finish these losers I am so going over there. I was about to knee him where the sun don't shine when I hear a voice.

**Laura McBride's POV**

I was walking down the hall since I had study hall this period when I hear a crash. I hid behind the lockers and looked to see a group of jocks ganging up upon this girl. I squint my eyes to see it was my brother Leroy and his jock friends.

I run to go help that girl out and yelled "Seriously Leroy!"

He turns toward me and says "Leave Bigfoot I am doing something important."

"Yeah shoving girls in lockers is so important. I am sorry I didn't get the new Bill of Rights that says instead of working you push girls in lockers is more important." I said sarcastically

"What's the Bill of Rights?" Blaze one of Leroy's friend says

"How did you even pass eighth grade?" I said

"Okay enough talking about English. Laura if you don't leave now I am going to do the same to you when I am done with her." Leroy says

"I like to see you try." I said

Leroy pushes me against the locker where the girl was. I give small smile but my lip was shaking. Leroy then says "Don't doubt me lil sis."

I closed my eyes hopefully to not feel the pain. I read somewhere that if you close your eyes it eases the pain. I can feel he was about to punch when I hear a "HEY!"

**Elizabeth Andrew's POV**

I was walking down the halls with Drake and Mikayla my two best friends. We have been friends since toddlers. We were walking the halls of McKinley and man this place just disgusted me. As much as I hated it I did have a name for myself which is not a bad thing.

I am known as "Loud Fuse" while Mikayla was known as "Short Fuse" and Drake is "Dead Fuse". Yeah Mikayla and I have a temper but that's why we have Drake who can keep is calm. Drake doesn't have a temper because without Drake god knows where we will be with our bad temper.

While walking we hear slams against a locker. Mikayla and I run down the hall to see what is going on. Drake is running and shouting "Slow down."

"That's what she said." I said laughing

Drake rolls her eyes and we peaked around to see two girls getting slammed into lockers and one of the girls says "Leroy you wouldn't hurt me right? We are family."

My mouth dropped her own brother is bullying her. I hit Mikayla and motion let's go. She nods and we run that hall and I shout "Hey!"

"Why are there so many people?" A jock complains

"Because we are at school. You know what school is? It's where people go to learn." I said sarcastically

"Listen here jocks let go of the girls and no one gets hurt." Mikayla says

"I like to see you try." Head jock says

I smirked and swing my fist. It landed on a guy's nose. I heard it break. I smiled satisfied with my good hit. The jock falls back and then right there it goes all out. The girl who was thrown on the locker with orange hair or red I couldn't see helps Mikayla and I fight. Drake comes and jumps on one of the jocks. It turned out to the brawl. The girl with black hair is on the floor terrified.

The head jock throws a punch at my face but I duck and he hits his friends. I see Mikayla knee someone. I was about to punch someone when a jock shouts "SUE IS COMING!"

They all run down the hall leaving Drake, Mikayla, orange hair girl, black hair girl and myself in the hall. Sue comes down the hall and we all lean against a locker laughing to show we weren't doing anything.

"Get to class!" Sue orders

"This is our free period." The one with black hair says

"Does it look like I care? If I see you in this hall again you will face the fury of Sue Sylvester." Sue says then knocks Orange hair's books down

We look at the floor while she storms off and as she was out of eye sight we all let out a breath. I look at orange hair and said "Nice fighting skills."

"Back at you three. Thanks. My name is Sara Kanes." She introduced

"My name is Elizabeth Andrews this here is my two best friends Mikayla Larson and Drake Williams." I said

"Hey." They both said

"I am so sorry for my brother and his idiot friends. Laura McBride is the name." The one with the black hair says

"Nah... It was nothing. I kind of enjoyed it. I say we all should get in more fights with jocks often." Mikayla says

"God no…." Drake says

"HEY GUYS LOOK HERE!" Sara shouts

We all go to where she at. It was the bulletin board. There was a sign-up sheet that I never seen. It was to be in this group called "New Directions". We all tilt our heads and Laura says "I heard of them. They are a glee club that sings and performs at competitions."

"Singing at McKinley?" Drake says not buying this

"Yeah they were losers and they won Nationals at Chicago." Laura says

"I am giving it a shot." Sara says

"Why?" I asked

"Why not? I want to do something in High School besides get thrown into lockers and get into fights." Sara explains

"Sign me up." Laura says

I look at Mikayla and Drake. We all look at each other and shrug our shoulder.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Drake says

I nodded and with that we all sign up. With that we all walked down the halls talking about how we should form a fighting club while Laura is terrified of the idea….

**Cam Lasek's POV**

"Kaylee why you so excited about going to school." I whined

"It's school. Who wouldn't be excited?" Kaylee says

"I can name a few hundreds maybe thousands of people that aren't excited." I said

"What did you say?" She asked

"Nothing…" I said looking away

I wrap my arm around Kaylee and smiled. Being with Kaylee she always brings a smile on my face. Only if she knew how I feel for her. I looked down at her and she is smiling. This girl is perfect. Who wouldn't like a girl like her? She is book smart, beautiful, caring, nice, and fun to be around. I fall for her more every day.

I hear her Ipod playing Maroon 5 classic "She Will be Loved" I smirked as she starts to sing along….

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

I start singing with her badly to get her attention. She looks at me and says "No"

"Come on I think we got this." I said then start singing the next verse terrible while she is laughing

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_She will be loved_

"YOU TWO!" Someone shouts

We looked up to see Principal Figgins he glares at us and says "No singing in the halls or detention."

"Yes sir." Kaylee says

Principal Figgins nods walks down the hall. As he was out of eye sight we burst out laughing and I said "That was gold."

"You almost got us in trouble." Kaylee says

"Hey it's not my fault Principal Figgins is jealous of by singing skills." I said with a smirk

"Yes because we all are." Kaylee says as we walked down the hall

While we were walking I saw a sign-up sheet for something called "New Directions". I stopped Kaylee and pulled her toward the sign-up sheet and said "We have to sign."

"You sure?" Kaylee says

"Come on you have an amazing voice it should be heard." I said

"If I join then you have to join." Kaylee says

"Fine, but I won't be as good as you." I said signing us up

"Let's get to class before we are late." Kaylee says grabbing my hand

"We don't want that happening." I said sarcastically

She playfully smacks me and drags me off to Science …..

**Christopher Walker's POV**

I had my drumsticks in my backpack and was in history with Mr. Shuesters. I was supposed to be reading chapter 9 about World War II, but I was too busy trying to learn this new drum beat. I pulled the drumsticks out and started hitting the drumsticks again the table to this beat that was in my head.

Soon the kid next to name started tapping his pencil to the beat while stomping with rhythm. I smiled and kicked up the beat. I looked up Mr. Shue and he smiles at us. He was approving of this? That is weird. When does a teacher approve of music in this school?

"Mr. Shuester can you please tell the band geeks to knock it off I am trying to read chapter nine like you told us to do." A girl says behind

"Boys quiet down please but good drumming reminds me of a student I had a few years ago who loved drumming." Mr. Shue says

I smiled and turned to face the kid who was drumming and said "Nice drumming. My name is Christopher Walker but call me Chris."

"Davy Jones. I am not a drummer I prefer piano." He says

"Well if you need some pointers with drums I can teach you because dude that was sick drumming." I said

He smiles and the bell rings and we get up and I said "What's your next class?"

"English." Davy says

"Me too. So Davy tell me about yourself." I said walking backward

"Umm… Chris…" Davy says but it was too late

I crashed into something or someone. I fell backwards to the floor and I hear people laughing as they walk down the halls. I turned to see this girl. This beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and she has amazing navy blue eyes. I smiled at her.

"Hey... I am so sorry." I apologize

"No I am sorry. I should be watching where I am going." She says

"Well I am sorrier. Christopher Walker but call me Chris." I said helping her up

"Elisa Coughlan." She says

"Hey look Mr. Shue is recruiting people to be in some group called the "New Directions." We should try out." Davy says

"What are the New Directions?" I asked

"It's a group of kids are age who perform at singing competitions. My cousin Santana told me about them since she was in this. She says they traveled to Chicago and won Nationals which is best title. She said they the kids in there were her second family." Davy says

"Wait who are you?" Elisa asked

"That sounds awesome. No wonder why Mr. Shue said nothing to us but encouraged us. We got to join." I said to Davy

"Sounds fun." Davy says signing up

"Count me in." Elisa says signing up

We walked down the hall and I wrap my arms around Elisa and Davy and said "Elisa let me introduce you to my best pal Davy Jones."

She shakes hands with Davy. Then I hear Davy said "I think this is going to be one heck of a year."

"To English!" I shout

All of the sudden a strong impact that feels like an iceberg hit me. I open my eyes to see Davy, Elisa, and I covered in slushie. It started to sting my eyes when I hear "LOSERS!"

We all looked back and the jocks were laughing at us and I look at both Elisa and Davy and said "To the restroom?"

"To the restroom." They both said and we started our way to the restroom to wash this off…

**First chapter done... Now if your OC wasn't in it then it will be in the next chapter. I am doing another chapter after this so expect another upload… I hope you like what happened if your OC was in this chapter….. Have an request don't be afraid to PM me anytime… - Kat**


	4. Hallway Disaster

**Hi! Well since half of the OC's made their debut I thought it would only be fair if the other half did too. So if your OC didn't make it in the last chapter then he or she is on this chapter. I hope you all like the beginning now here is part two of the beginning. Enjoy!**

**P.S I do not own glee. I wish I did. All rights go to Ryan Murphy. I own the writing part but the OC's aren't mine I just write what they do… So yeah enjoy...**

…**..**

**Rosslynn's POV**

"It's okay Johnny. God will give you forgiveness if you confess at church today." I said to my boyfriend Johnathon but I call him Johnny

"I know but can God forgive the sin I did. I can't believe I cuss." Johnny says

"Relax. It was by accident. You did slam yourself hard onto that post." I assured him

Johnny sighs and says "For I have done I just hope God forgives me."

As we were walking the hall of McKinley high school I see Kara Lynn from church. She was walking the halls of McKinley proudly then again I would too if I was in her shoes. With her father a high political ambition she must have hard shoes to fill. I don't talk to her much because when she keeps to herself during church.

We walked into history to find this new teacher. I never have seen him before. He must be a substitute or something. I haven't seen him at the church. Then again maybe he is Catholic. I leaned into Johnny and said "Who is he?"

"No clue Rozzy." He says dead serious

The bell rings and the teacher says "Hello class I am Mr. Shuester but you all can call me Mr. Shue. I am your history teacher for the year. Now I want you all to read chapter nine that talks about World War II."

I open my book and started reading the chapter that was assign. While I was reading I saw from the corner of my eye Johnny wasn't reading. He was staring at the book but listening to someone's conversation.

I tried to ignore it and then as the bell rang we got up and said to Johnny when we were out of the room I said "What were you doing?"

"I was eavesdropping on this good conversation. Guess what I heard?" He said happily

"If it something bad save it for the grave." I said

"No…. you know our new history teacher Mr. Shue?" He asked me

"Yes?" I said

"Well he holding auditions for a glee club here. They are called the New Directions. I think we should audition. We are in our church choir." Johnny says

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah look here is the audition sheets plus looks like a lot of people are auditioning." Johnny says

I smiled and said "If you want to audition badly then it wouldn't hurt to audition."

Johnny smiles and signs up and with that we run to get to our next class….

...

**Bridget Kelly's POV**

Walking down the halls with one of my fellow cheerios Callie Stonem. Even though people ask me why I hang out with Callie because they tell me she is stuck-up to me she is really nice. I just say she just knows what she wants then other kids our age does.

"So you'll never guess what I heard?" Callie asked

"What?" I asked

"They are bringing back the New Directions." Callie answers

"What are the New Directions?" I asked

"They were the losers of the school six years back. The New Directions are a bunch of kids that sing at competitions. Each time they perform for the school the school paid no attention. Until three years back they won Nationals and became someone but it was the last week of school so it was pretty sad. Now ever since their director Mr. Shue left the New Directions no longer existed." Callie explained

"Wow that's something. You going to audition?" I asked

"Please… I am too good for them. Plus if the jocks see you in that choir room you get slushied. Think about? Why should I suffer getting a slushie to the face just so those losers can hear my magnificent voice?" Callie says

I gave a goof fake smile and said "Hey Callie I am going to go to my locker. I forgot a book."

"I'll come with you." Callie says

"NO! I mean…. Go save me a seat. If we come late we might have to sit in the front." I said not looking at her

"So true. Hurry up because if Jake comes I am so giving up your seat." Callie says then runs down the hall

When Callie was out of eyesight I walk over to the bulletin board and saw the sign-up sheet. Tons of people signed up already. Wow this must be fun if so many want to be in it. Even though Callie says it risk your popularity I didn't care. Just because I am a cheerio doesn't exclude me from anything plus who doesn't love performing?

I sign my name and as I turned to run I bumped into someone knocking me off my feet. I looked up to see this hot guy with blonde eyes and blue eyes.

...

**Henry Walker's POV**

I am screwed! I am so going to be late for Spanish! Even though my parents will never find out but still I am never late! I run like the wind and I bumped into a kid and shouted "Sorry" as I past him but then I came to a sudden halt when I bang into someone.

Looking up I see this cute cheerio that had long beautiful blonde hair with breath taking green eyes. She smiles at me. I smiled back and said "I am so sorry. I was in a rush."

"I can tell by your speed." She says laughing

I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck and said "Here let me help you out?"

While helping her up I turned to see a sign-up sheet for this group called the New Directions. I tilt my head in confusion. What was the New Directions?

"They are a show choir." She says scaring me

I forgot she was here and said "A show choir at McKinley?"

"Yeah the new history teacher he is bringing it back. Supposly he led the original New Directions to Nationals in Chicago and won." She explained

"Wow. McKinley actually won something?" I said not believing it

I know right. The only thing this school actually wins something is when the cheerios compete." She says smiling

"You signed up?" I asked raising an eyebrow

I saw her cheeks heat up, but she was trying to hide it by looking down. My ears barely even heard her say "Yes" before she ran off.

I smiled as she ran off. I bit my lip and said out loud "I so need to get game" with that I wrote my name down on the sign-up sheet.

As I finished signing my name the bell rang. I groaned and book it to Spanish hoping the Spanish teacher would let me pass…

...

**Ella-Rose McComby's POV**

I was wandering the hall of McKinley and god I wish I wasn't here. Then again I rather be here then at London. The sacrifices we make. America was way better than London in my opinion. Even though I miss seeing my dad at least I see him during summer when I go to London.

As I was walking down the hall I notice it was very quiet. Which creeped me out because when hallways are quiet nothing good happens. I sigh and thought I was getting paranoid here.

Till I heard laughter. I hid behind the lockers to hide myself just in case people saw me. As I take a peak I saw a group of jocks with paintball guns. I gulped and was about to turn away but bumped into someone. I looked up to see a jock with a slushie in his hand.

Thank god it was a slushie because I didn't want to face a wrath of paintball war without the safety equipment. He looks at me and smirks. O god this wasn't good.

"Can you move out of my way?" I said

"Why would I do that sweetheart?" The jock says

"Just get out of my way so we can forget that we saw each other." I said now getting mad

"Who says I want to forget you babe?" He says leaning against the lockers

"Don't call me babe." I hissed at him

"What are you going to do about it babe?" He asked smirking

I kneed him where the sun don't shine and I grab his slushie and slushied him. With that I ran like there was no tomorrow. While I running I felt the impact…. BANG!

...

**Kara Lynn's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror reflection. I was checking if I was perfect. I can't go out there with one wrinkle because if I do my dad will get a heart attack if he finds out his daughter is dressing too nun or too slutty. I looked myself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Just a couple more years then you can be who you want to be." I said to myself fixing my hair

I put away my comb and walked out of the McKinley restroom and strut down the halls. I ignored everyone because in this world who wants to be friends with a high political ambition. No one! I never had "REAL" friends because the ones dad tries to set me up with the kids are stuck-up. I fight this crazy world alone.

As I walked the hall I was looking at my phone and it said I got a new text from my step brother Kyle

_Kyle: Hey the parents want us home straight after school._

_Me: Yeah see you at the school yard after school :)_

Then all of the sudden….. BANG! I looked up to see a girl. She covers her face and says "Just do it!"

"Do what?" I asked

She looks up slowly to see that I was the person she didn't expect. She lets out a breath and said "Thank god you are you."

"Thank you…. I think?" I said confused

"Sorry I thought you were a jock. I slushied him and ran. I wasn't looking." She tried to explain

"Well I am not a jock. So have a good day." I said trying to get away from this situation

"Wait your Kara Lynn…. Your father is Michael Lynn." She says

"Yes I am sadly." I said

"My name is Ella-Rosa McComby." She says

"Nice to meet you." I said

As we finally get up I saw Ella looking at the bulletin board and there it talked New Directions. I smiled. I heard about them. The whole school is talking about the "Revival of the New Directions". I loved to perform but dad will kill me if I did something to make him look bad. Then again who said I was guaranteed a spot.

"You signing up?" Ella asked

"Anything to get away from the folks." I said signing up

"If you sign up then I am so signing up." Ella says signing herself up

"Find that little slut!" Someone shouts

"Got to go. I hope I see you at the auditions Kara." Ella says then runs down the hall

I watch her leave till a jock that was covered in slushie comes over to me and asked "Did you see a girl with bright red hair and big blue eyes?"

"She went that way." I said pointing in the wrong direction

"Thanks." The jock says then leaves down the hall I told him to

As he ran down the hall I smiled and just continued walking down the hall….

...

**Gabriella Johnston's POV**

My motto to survive high school was to but my head down and ignore what people are saying. So you won't catch attention or start drama. Plus if they don't see you they can't do anything because you're invisible to them.

I took a deep breath and was glad it was free period. Every day for free period I just sit under the tree that was by the school and read. I was reading my favorite book from my favorite musical "Wicked". If only life was a musical. Now that would be something I would love.

You can sing about your emotionals. Express your true self through song. Plus who doesn't love dancing? Then the hero saves the day, but this is reality and at this school you do that Sue will murder you.

I got up and walked back into the school. As I walked the halls I sucked in all the silence because this was the quietest it was going to get. I started to sing "Defying Gravity" from Wicked quietly to myself.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity_

And you won't bring me down.  
Bring me down!

As I sang the last part I was swung into a locker. I looked up to see my brother Stephan and his group of "friendly" jocks smirking at me with slushies in their hands.

"Brother…" I said

"Hey lil sis." Stephan says smirking

"You can stop this Stephan and be a better person." I said

"I can but where is the fun in that. Plus there is no singing in the halls." Stephan says

"I'll stop singing but please Stephan not again." I said covering my face

"STOP!" Someone shouts

...

**Bentley Carter's POV**

I can't believe school started. Man summer went by so quick. Then again I was so busy during summer I guess I lost track of time. I got a text from my lil sister Nicole saying she was safe in class and I didn't need to worry about her. I wasn't supposed to be worrying that much like a parent should. I shouldn't but then I am. Why? Well my parents are too busy with work to care so I take care of my two sisters and make sure they have an awesome childhood not a messed up one like mine.

I was looking at my phone through the pictures I took over the summer at California. I smiled at this one picture of this girl. She was something. Her name was Starlet Woods. Now that we are back at school again we just went our separate ways. I have her number, but I decided not to call or text her.

I hear a slam in the lockers. I run to see a girl get cornered by Stephan and his crew of jocks with slushies in their hands. I eavesdropped on their conversation…

"Brother…" The girl says

"Hey lil sis." Stephan says smirking

"You can stop this Stephan and be a better person." The girl says

"I can but where is the fun in that. Plus there is no singing in the halls." Stephan says

"I'll stop singing but please Stephan not again." The girl covering my face

"STOP!" I shouted

Everyone turns toward me and I walked into viewing sight. Stephan sees me and says "O look its Bentley Carter our very own McKinley golden boy."

"Wow Stephan I never thought you would scoop that low and bully your sister. Wow that's pathetic." I said

"Leave Benny my boy this is between my sister and myself unless you want to join in be my guest Benny my boy." Stephan says

I glared at Stephan and helped up the girl. Stephan frowns like a two year old and says "So sweet. My lil sis made a friend. Now boys let's show them our friendship present."

It happened so fast. An iceberg slapped my face and I felt the drench of stickiness get all over me. I closed my eyes hoping none will get in my eyes. As I hear laughter I open my eyes and I was about to punch Stephan when I hear "HEY!"

I saw Stephan and the jocks run down the hall. I see the new history teacher running down the hall. I looked at the girl she is shaking from the coldness and I held out my hand "Bentley Carter"

"Gabriella Johnston" She answers

"I can't say it's nice to meet you because it isn't. Look at us." I said

She laughs quietly and then Mr. Shue comes back and says "I am sorry couldn't catch them."

"It's okay." Gabriella says

I look at the floor and pick her book up and said "You like musicals?"

She nods her head and says "I love performing."

"Me too but only in front of my lil sisters." I said

"You two like performing?" Mr. Shue asked

We both nodded and Mr. Shue says "You should sign-up to be in the New Directions."

"What are the New Directions?" I asked

"Is that a bad thing?" Gabriella asked

Mr. Shue laughs at us and says "Come with me and I'll take you two the nurse. Then we will go to my office and discuss what New Directions is."

"What about class?" Gabriella asked

"I'll write a slip telling them you are with me. Now come on." Mr. Shue says pushing us toward the main office….

**Hey! Well here are the last of the OC's now I am done. I'll start auditions soon. Plus to let you all know now I am not going to use the whole song during auditions just parts because there are nineteen people audition think how long that will be? Too long! Plus if you want something to happen to your character message me anytime and I'll try to put it in…. **

**P.S I am asking Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter can you give me more storyline because without storyline they are just the couple in glee club… you have time because I need to go through the audition process so message me…**


	5. Auditions Part 1

**Okay now let's start the audition. Like I said I am doing part of this song because seriously nineteen people are auditioning and I doubt you all want to see that. I don't. So I'll try to shorten it up or do two chapters… I don't know what I am doing I'll don't plan these chapters because if I did then they suck…. **

**Sorry it took long…. But anyways I am doing part 2 soon… maybe Tuesday or Wednesday I'll upload … I hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

**I don't own glee….. Now let's get this audition over it so we can get through the real story….**

…**..**

**Mr. Shue's POV**

As I grab the audition sheet I smiled at it. From the results of it everyone wanted be to in glee club. NINTEEN kids are auditioning! That's more than the original New Directions had. Maybe this year will be different. Just maybe.

"Hey Shuester… tearing down the audition sheet already because no one has signed it." Sue says taunting me

"No Sue. Today are auditions and nineteen kids are trying out." I said smirking

"Well those people are deaf or another Sugar Motta that think they can sing but in reality everyone boos off stage." Sue says

"Everyone has talent Sue. Plus Sue you need to stop stalking me or following me don't you have a job to do?" I said trying to get rid of her

"O Will, a dog will know where you are because all they need to smell is all that hair product you where that is covers the halls of this school. Now excuse me I need to talk to Principal Figgins about budget cuts. You know Will that's what adults do. You should try being one instead of trying to encourage kids they are someone." Sue says

I rolled my eyes and walked into the auditorium where kids were seated but waiting by talking to some kids. They were making friends already so this is a good start. When they all turned back to see me they all began clapping.

I smiled and said "Thank you all for coming. I am Mr. Shue you all might recognize me from history. I am the director for New Directions. I have a big history with the New Directions three years ago and it made a strong impact on me. I am committed like I hope you all will be. Enough sad talk let's start the auditions with Laura McBride."

I waited and no girl got up on stage. I looked around and see everyone was looking for her. I sigh and said "I'll skip her. Maybe she is running late. Anyways next up Sara Kanes."

All of the sudden a short like the famous Rachel Berry short, but this girl had red hair with brown eyes. She smiles and says "I am Sara Kanes and I will be singing This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars"

"Enlighten us." I said

As the music nods she walks up to the microphone and opens her mouth to let out an amazing voice. I smiled…

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_  
_Raise your hands into the sky_  
_The fight is done_  
_The war is won_  
_Lift your hands toward the sun_  
_Toward the sun, toward the sun, toward the sun_  
_The war is won_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world_  
_A brave new world, the war is won, the war is won, a brave new world_

I clapped as she finished. Everyone was clapping and go wild for this girl. She was naturally talented, but wasn't cocky about it.

"Amazing. Now that is singing. Sara welcome to the New Directions." I said

"Thank you Mr. Shue." She says then walks off to take a seat with some friends

"Next up is Ella McComby." I said

I saw this time a girl with red but with blue eyes. Looking at this girl for some weird vide I was getting she is really independent from the way she stood in front the microphone.

"I am Ella McComby and I will be singing a song called Who's David by Busted." She says

I nodded my head and when she opened her mouth to sing I wasn't surprised to hear another outstanding singer take center stage.

_Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around_

_Don't know you_  
_Do do do do woah_  
_And I know that you try to break me into pieces_  
_And I know that you lie but you can't hurt me now_

_I'm over you_  
_Do do do do woah_  
_It's so like you_  
_Do do do do woah_

_Are you sure that you're mine_  
_Aren't you dating other guys_  
_You're so cheap_  
_And I'm not blind_  
_Your not worthy of my time_  
_Somebody saw, you sleep around the town_  
_And I've got proof because the word's going around (words going around)_

_Don't know you_  
_Do do do woah_  
_Don't like you_  
_Do do do woah_  
_Don't know you_

People were on their feet clapping. Another singer this good. I wander how the boys are going to top this performance. Where were these girls three year ago? The New Directions could have loved them.

"Outstanding. That was perfect performance Ella. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

She smiles and bows before going off stage to get a hug from some people.

"Okay now can I have Davy Jones?" I said

"GO DAVY!" Some guy shouts

A guy with a white t-shirt, a silver vest, dark blue jeans that had black hair and brown eyes. His face looked too young for his school but his height told me otherwise.

"My name is Davy Jones and I will be singing E.T by Katy Perry." He says

"Take it away." I said

He smiles and when the music begins he takes the show away.

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

"YEAH GO DAVY!" People shout

"Davy that was amazing. I can tell by the shouts you are a crowd pleaser. So welcome to New Directions." I said smiling

Davy jumps off stage and people high fiving him. I read the next name from the list "Drake Williams you are up."

Then an average guy with blue jeans a leather jacket covering his shirt but what made him stand out was a strike of blue in his blonde hair. Now that's standing out.

"I am Drake Williams and I will be singing How To Save a Life by The Fray" He says

"God Drake!" Two girls shouted

He nods toward the Brad the pianist. Then as the music begins playing I notice his voice had soul. Everyone was stunned with his voice even myself.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

We clapped for him and he takes a bow with people shouting "Yeah Drake!" I smiled and said "Drake that was amazing. You have soul when you sing. Welcome to the New Directions."

"Next up Elizabeth Andrews." I said

"Let's go Elizabeth!" I hear Drake shout with a girl

"My name is Elizabeth but I prefer Lizzy and I will be singing When Its Rains by Paramore." She says

I nodded and she takes a deep breath before taking center stage and doing something we all least expected…. Sing magnificently.

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_And oh, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._  
_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_  
_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_  
_Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh I need an ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_  
_You can take your time, take my time._

"That was amazing. You have some heavy vocals Elizabeth. Congrats. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

"Thank you." She says then jumps off stage to get hugs from all around.

"Next is Mikayla Larson." I said

"Yeah let's go Mikayla!" I hear Drake and Elizabeth shout

"I am Mikayla Larson and I will be singing Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence." She says

"Take it away." I said

She nods and closes her eyes. There were a lot of good voices here so I was wandering how was she different. Then as she opens her mouth to sing and it didn't surprise me that this girl had a voice that was one of kind.

_You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice  
One day  
I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day  
You're gonna drown in my lost pain  
Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But it's taking over all the time  
You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me  
Don't you honey I'm your sacrifice  
I dream in darkness I sleep to die  
Erase the silence erase my life  
Our burning ashes blacken the day  
A world of nothingness blow me away  
Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice  
_

"Wow I am speechless. That was incredible Mikayla. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

"Thank you so much." Mikayla says

"Now next up is Rosslynn Jones." I said

As the girl comes up she is smiling. She has one of those confident smiles not cocky but confident smiles. Those smiles we need New Directions.

"Hello my name is Rosslynn Jones and I will be singing What I Said." She says

"Let's go Rozzy." Someone shouts

She takes a deep breath and grabs the microphone and when that music starts Rosslynn became a new person singing.

_See a party ain't a party  
Without me the element  
And anybody who's  
Anybody be yelling it  
And when they can't  
Even scream they be  
Spelling it  
Then I be getting it  
Hot there's no comparison_

_Oh so gather  
Around now (2x)_

_Cuz I'mma bout to  
Break it down for  
You down now  
There's too much  
Room to be  
Standing around  
We all be shaking the building  
Feet stamping the ground uh_

_I'm saying that I'm something  
You gotta see right now  
It's the only place you gon  
Wanna be right now  
I'm gonna make some magic_

_That's what I said  
I can be anything like a chameleon  
I'm one in a million  
It's gonna be dramatic_

_Hey that's what I said (4x)_

I stood up and started clapping and said "Rosslynn that was amazing. Do you perform anywhere else?"

"I am at my church choir with my boyfriend." She says

"Well the New Directions would love to have you Rosslynn. Welcome to the New Directions." I said smiling

"Thank you very much." She says then walks down to get a hug I am guessing is her boyfriend

"Johnathon Smythe." I said

Then a dark chocolate skin guy wearing a blue striped poo with dark jeans comes on stage and says "My name is Johnathon Smythe and I will be singing Run and Tell That from my favorite musical Hairspray."

"Let's hear it." I said

For some reason I didn't have high expectations for him because he walked on stage not that confident but when the music started he became another person. That was fully confident and just had blew up the stage.

_I cant see  
The reason it cant be  
The kinda world where we all get our chance_

_oh yeah!_

_The time is now_  
_And we can show them how_  
_To turn the music up and let's all dance_

_'Cause all things are equal_  
_When it comes to love_  
_Well, that ain't quite true_  
_'Cause when push comes to shove..._

_The blacker the berry_  
_The sweeter the juice_  
_I could say it ain't so_  
_But darlin', what's the use?_

_The darker the chocolate_  
_The richer the taste_  
_That's where it's at_  
_... no baby baby baby run and tell that!_

_Run and tell that!_  
_Run and tell that! oh baby_  
_go run and tell that! g-g-g-g-g-go on!_  
_go run and tell... that-iat-iat-iat!_  
_babbbbbbbbbbbbbby! yeah yeah yeeahah yeahhhh! woah!_

"Amazing Johnathon. You have something special in you that I hope we can use in the New Directions. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

"You won't regret it." Johnathon says

I laugh and said "I don't think I will ever. Next up is Henry Walker." I said

Then I see a guy with blonde hair blue eyes that reminded me of Sam. I smiled and he says "Hey my name is Henry Walker and I will be singing Lullaby by Nickelback."

"Take it away." I said

As Henry took center stage the music begins and Henry wows us with his performance…

_If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Well everybody's hit the bottom_  
_And everybody's been forgotten_  
_When everybody's tired of being alone_  
_Yeah everybody's been abandoned_  
_And left a little empty handed_  
_So if you're out there barely hanging on_

_Just give it one more try_  
_To a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And you can't tell_  
_I'm scared as hell_  
_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

Everyone was on their feet. I smiled and said "Henry you owned that stage. Welcome to the New Directions."

"Thank you Mr. Shue" He says smiling then takes a seat

I looked at audition sheet. Half already audition and I still needed the other half. People can complain about how long the list was but not me. I felt a part of something special because all these kids wanted to be in New Directions and I was going to listen and let their voices be heard.


	6. Auditions Part 2

**Author's Note: Now we start Part 2 of the Auditions. What happened to Laura you all wander? Well we will find out. I just can't wait to get this chapter over so I can start with the real story…. Anyways before I start the real story I need to ask you for help? I want you all to give me a theme episode….. It can be a person theme episode or any theme you want (Sexy, Michael Jackson... etc.) So PM or review what theme episode you would like to see…**

**I don't own glee…. Now onto the story.**

…

**Mr. Shue's POV**

"Now can Cam Lasek come on stage?" I said

"Let's go Cam." A girl shouts

Then a tall, dark hair blonde that had his own kind of style. He goes up to the microphone and says "Hi my name is Cam Lasek and I will be singing Fine By Me by Andy Grammer."

"Let's hear it Cam." I said

As the music begins this guy sang with emotion. He sang each verse like it told his life story. Pus he was staring at this one girl a lot. I smiled I see potential in him.

_I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me_

_And it's never easy_  
_Darling, believe me_  
_I'm as skeptical as you_  
_When I think of life without "us"_  
_She's like "What we supposed to do? "_  
_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_We can lay like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_

_It's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_And we can lay like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If we never leave_  
_And we can lay like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_

Everyone was clapping for this kid. I got up and started clapping.

"That was amazing. Cam I ask was that song for someone?" I asked

"No….. Just love the song." Cam says looking down

I laughed and said "Well Cam welcome to the New Directions. I can't wait to hear you more."

"Thanks." Cam says

"Next up is Kaylee Walker." I said

Then a girl with bright red hair comes up. Wow everyone had red hair these days. I laugh to myself and looked at the list before nodding and turning my attention to Kaylee.

"My name is Kaylee Walker and I will be singing Game of Love by Michelle Branch. My best friend Cam is helping me out by playing electric guitar." She says

"Okay then take it away." I said

As Cam nods his head she smiles and then when the music hits Kaylee opens her mouth and takes us all by surprise. She has this loud voice but she can control her voice that made it a one of a kind voice. It was no fact that she can hit those high notes.

_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm tellin' you my babe, it's all in the game of love-_

_-Is_  
_Whatever you make it to be_  
_Sunshine_  
_Instead of this cold, lonely sea_  
_So please baby try_  
_And you'll live for what I'm good for_  
_It ain't sayin' goodbye_  
_Its knockin' down the door_  
_Of your candy store_

_You roll me, control me, console me_  
_Please hold me!_  
_You guide me, divide me into one-yeah!_

_(Make me feel good-yeah!)_

_So please tell me why_  
_Don't you come around no more?_  
_'Cause right now I'm dyin'_  
_Outside the door_  
_Of your lovin' store_

"Go Kaylee!" People were shouting

"Wow Kaylee. That voice you have is one of kind. It's just…. Wow. Welcome to the New Directions. You have the talent." I said amazed

Cam embraces her in a hug and she laughs then says "Thank you."

As they got off stage I said " Elisa Coughlan you're up."

Then a girl with strawberry blonde hair with navy blue eyes comes on stage and smiles confidently and says "My name is Elisa Coughlan and I will be singing the song Spoonful of Sugar from Mary Poppins."

"Let's hear it." I said

As the music begins she steps up the microphone and the voice that comes out is something. I can tell she had controlled in her voice because it was really strong yet she was still confident….

_And every task you undertake  
Becomes a piece of cake  
A lark! A spree!  
It's very clear to see  
That a...  
Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way  
A robin feathering his nest  
Has very little time to rest  
While gathering his  
Bits of twine and twig_

_Though quite intent in his pursuit_  
_He has a merry tune to toot_  
_He knows a song_  
_Will move the job along_

_For a..._  
_Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_The medicine go down-wown_  
_The medicine go down_  
_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_In a most delightful way_

Everyone clapped for her and she smiles with a bow.

"Elisa you were amazing. I can see you are the one who knows how to control their voices." I said

"I have been taking acting, singing, and dance classes my whole life." She says

"Well I can tell that performance was spot on. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

She claps her hands very excitedly and walks off stage.

"Next up is Christopher Walker." I said

"GO CHRIS!" I hear Davy shout

Then a very tall but scrawny kid with short dark blonde hair with his nerd classes. He smiles and says "I am Christopher Walker but I prefer being called Chris and I will be singing a classic Journey song called Anyway You Want It."

I smiled and knew I was going to like him already.

"Take it away Chris." I said

I was surprise to see him relax. Out of all the people today he was the getting lost in the music when the music began. He just owned the stage plus even better the song was Journey.

_She said, Hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, baby_

_Oh, she said,_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_Oh, she said,_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

"YEAH GO CHRIS!" Davy shouts

"That was amazing. You are one of kind Chris. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

He jumps off stage and was embrace with hugs with the new members. I smiled. Then said "Next up is Gabriella Johnston."

As Gabriella came up. I smiled. After explaining to her what was glee club she was so excited to join. That brought a smile to her.

"Hello Mr. Shue I am Gabriella Johnston and I will be singing a song from my favorite musical Wicked and it's called The Wizard and I. Enjoy." She says

I only heard Gabriella vocal run never sing so this was going to be something. As the music began she became a confident person instead of the shy girl. Someone brand new.

_And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and:_

_Unlimited_  
_My future is unlimited_  
_And I've just had a vision_  
_Almost like a prophecy_  
_I know - it sounds truly crazy_  
_And true, the vision's hazy_  
_But I swear, someday there'll be_  
_A celebration throughout Oz_  
_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard_  
_Feeling things I've never felt_  
_And though I'd never show it_  
_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_  
_And so it will be_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_And I'll want nothing else_  
_Till I die_  
_Held in such high esteem_  
_When people see me, they will scream_  
_For half of Oz's fav'rite team:_  
_The Wizard_  
_And I!_

Everyone erupted in applaud. I smiled. I can't say I was surprise but I was blown away with her talent.

"Gabriella you are truly something. I can't wait to see you perform again. Welcome to the New Directions." I said

She jumps up excitely and says "Thank you Mr. Shue you won't regret it."

As she walked down I see she runs to Bentley and hugs him. He laughs and I said "Bentley you're up."

As Bentley comes up smiling. I hear gasp from some people. I knew they were shock a jock was trying out. Then he brought me back to Finn. He had potential in him. From the look at it I can tell he loved singing but didn't express it at school.

"Hello my name is Bentley Carter and I am singing I Want by One Direction." He says

"Surprise me Bentley." I said

Like Gabriella I only heard them do their vocal runs never sing. Yet I had a feeling Bentley was going to bring it. As the music begins this brand new side of Bentley comes out. This Bentley had a passion for music how can you tell? His voice said it all.

_You've got everything you need  
But you want accessories  
Got to hold it in your hand  
If I change the world for you  
I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
Don't you know that I can't stand it  
When girls say...  
I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

_And now the girls say_

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

_Be loved by you_  
_I wanna, I stay true_  
_I wanna, if you knew_  
_What you put me through_  
_But you want, you want, you want me to love you too_

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

_Oh, now the girls say_

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

_I want, I want, I want, another girl to say_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

As people clapped for Bentley I stood up and clapped myself. I smiled and said "Bentley you have a gift. A gift New Directions would love to have. Welcome to the New Directions."

"You won't regret it Mr. Shue" Bentley says jumping off stage

I laugh and said "I don't think I will ever doubt you Bentley. Now can I have Kara Lynn." I said

Then I see daughter of political ambition Michael Lynn come out. She had light blonde hair with grey- blue eyes and slightly pale. She walks to the microphone and says "My name is Kara Lynn and I will be singing Out Here on My Own by Irene Cara."

As people whisper she takes a deep breath. The music begins and I didn't know she had it in her. None of us knew she had it in her….. When she sang she was singing with emotion like a cry for help. There was meaning between the lines.

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own_

_We're always provin' who we are_  
_Always reachin' for the risin' star_  
_To guide me far_  
_And shine me home_  
_Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_  
_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_  
_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

_Until the morning sun appears_  
_Making light of all my fears_  
_I dry the tears_  
_I've never shown_  
_Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_  
_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_  
_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_  
_Who I am_  
_Do I fit in_  
_I may not win_  
_But I can't be thrown_  
_Out here on my own_  
_On my own_

I was the first to clap when she finished and said "Kara that was amazing. You sang beautifully. Welcome to the New Directions."

"Thank you." She says

"If you need to talk to someone Kara I am always here." I said

"I'll keep that in mind." She says then walks off

"Now can we have Bridget Kelly." I said

Then an average height girl with her cheerios outfit and her blonde hair with green eyes comes out. Reminded me of Quinn and Brittany. She goes up to the microphone and says "My name is Bridget Kelly and I will be singing one of my favorite songs called Fearless by Taylor Swift."

The music begins and my experience with the cheerios a couple years back I knew some had talent so I didn't lose hope in her like everyone else did. When the music began Bridget opened her mouth to sing and out came an angelic voice that was strong but gentle.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Oh Oh_  
_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake_  
_I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's a first kiss,_  
_It's flawless,_  
_Really something,_  
_It's fearless_

_Oh yeah_  
_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Oh, oh yeah_

We all clapped for her and I said "That was something I never heard. Bridget you were incredible. Welcome to the New Directions."

As she walks off stage with a smile. I looked at the list. We were done. There was ton of new faces and students. More than I ever had before.

"Anyone else want to audition?" I called out

Silence…

"Okay…." I was cut off

"Wait I want to audition!" Someone calls out

…**.**

**Laura's POV**

BANG!

I was thrown against the lockers. I looked up and it was my daily locker toss by my brother Leroy and his jerk of friends. I could have been at the glee club auditions but no I was out on the wrong time during school hours and my brother thought it was good to torture me.

"No little friends to save you now lil sis." Leroy says

"Hey at least I got me some friends. What do you call these people Leroy? Your own slaves?" I asked

I guess that really upset one of his minions and he throws his fist but I ducked and he slammed his fist into the locker.

"Fuck!" He says

I burst out laughing. They all glared at me. So I did the only thing a girl like me would do in my situation. I kneed my brother and with that book it to the auditorium hoping to make it on time for the audition.

"HEY!" They shouted

I kicked up the pace and ran in the auditorium saying " Wait I want to audition."

The director Mr. Shue looks at me and nods his head and says "Well then go on stage and go introduce yourself."

I nodded and smiled as I got on stage. People were looking at me. I guess I made bad impression. I take a deep breath and said "Hello I am Laura McBride and I will be singing Out Tonight from the musical Rent."

"Well Laura take it away." Mr. Shue says

I nodded and as the music begins I push my idiot brother and his friends out of my head and just focus on now. This was my time not theirs to destroy.

_When I Get A Wink From The Doorman  
Do You Know How Lucky You'll Be?  
That You're On Line With The Feline Of  
Avenue B_

_Let's Go Ouuuuuut Tonight_  
_I Have To Go Ouuuuut Tonight_  
_You Wanna Prowl_  
_Be My Night Owl?_  
_Well Take My Hand We're Gonna Hooooowl_  
_Ouuuuut Tonight_

_In The Evening I've Got To Roam_  
_Can't Sleep In The City Of Neon And Chrome_  
_Feels Too Damn Much Like Home_  
_When The Spanish Babies Crrrrrry_

_So Let's go find a Bar_  
_So Dark We Forget Who We Arrrrre_  
_And All The Scars From The_  
_Nevers And Maybes Diiiiiie_

_Let's Go Ouuuuut Tonight_  
_Have To Go Na na na Out Tonight_  
_You're Sweet_  
_Wanna Hit The Street?_  
_Wanna Wail At The Moon Like A Cat In_  
_Heat?_  
_Just Take Me Ooouuut Tonight_

_Please Take Me Ouuuut Tonight_  
_Don't Forsake Me - Ouuuuut Tonight_  
_I'll Let You Make Me - Ouuuuuut Tonight_  
_Tonight - Tonight - Tonight_

As the song finishes I open my eyes to see everyone was smiling and clapping even Mr. Shue was on his feet. I smiled and he says "Laura that right there is what show choir is all about. Welcome to the New Directions."

As I get off stage Sara and the "Fuses" hug me. I laughed and said "You all got in too?"

"Yeah of course we did." Sara says

Someone clears their throat. We looked to see Mr. Shue and he is standing up and says "You were all wonderful to watch. Each of you have something special that makes you all unique. New Directions is accepting your difference and coming together. Welcome all to the New Directions and tomorrow we all meet at the choir room for our first meeting."

Everyone started clapping, cheering, and even whistling. I smiled.

As Mr. Shue left all of us were left in the auditorium when Bentley says "Each of you put your hand in and say your name. Then on the count of three we shout New Directions."

Everyone nodded...

"Bentley" He says starting off and out his hand in the middle

"Gabriella"

"Laura"

"Ella"

"Henry"

"Bridget"

"Kara"

"Chris"

"Elisa"

"Sara"

"Rosslynn"

"Johnathon"

"Drake"

"Elizabeth"

"Mikayla"

"Cam"

"Kayla"

"Davy"

"1…2…..3… NEW DIRECTIONS!" We all shouted

Little did they know watching them all was Leroy, Stephen, all the jocks, Callie and even Sue. They all glared at the new group that was now their biggest target. In their heads they were thinking one thing and it was to destroy the New Directions.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to send in a theme episode and maybe one song idea for your character...**


	7. The Best of the Best

**Hello Everyone! I am sorry I haven't been uploading alot. My laptop broke so I us my mom's plus I am on Wattpad trying to upload my stories on that site. I know I was talking about theme episode but I am doing it next chapter.. I have to decide on emotion or Katy Perry? So message me a song of both choices... Anyways I thought of this chapter to has some trouble...**

** Plus I add my OC in the story to cause some trouble... **

** I don't own glee... wish I did... **

No one's POV

"So this is the choir room." Drake says looking around

"It doesn't shout music." Mikayla says

"This is McKinley we are talking about." Bentley says

"So true." Everyone said all together

As everyone took their seats next to a person they know so they have someone to talk to. As they spoke to one another about school, or just random things the band came in and began to set up.

"I wander what we are doing this week?" Sara asked

No one got a chance to answer because Mr. Shue came in and says "Hello everyone."

"Hi." They all said quietly too shy to speak

"Well welcome to our first New Directions meeting. I promise you all by the end of the year that when you step out this choir room you all will become so close. That this will become your second family." Mr. Shue says to all of them

Everyone started looking at one another then back at the floor when someone was staring at one another. It became so quiet you can hear everyone's footsteps from outside.

"Okay now your all wandering what is show choir? What goes on in show choir? Am I right?" Mr. Shue asked

A few nods came so Mr. Shue went on explaining "Show Choir is something special. It's where you come together with friends or anyone and have that moment to shine. You might not have the lead solo but when you are harmonizing you feel special just like the person having the solo. Why? Because you are a part of something special that no other club or team has. You make this team have something unique that the other team doesn't have. What? We will find out. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"So you're the captain?" Bentley says confused

"I am your director. I give you the push you need. We all make the choices together." Mr. Shue says

"So yours the director who is the captains?" Elizabeth says

"Well who wants to be captain?" Mr. Shue says

"I would like to be captain. Can I be lead female soloist too?" Elisa says standing up

"Whoa! You can't just get lead female soloist. No one says your voice is amazing." Kara says

"Well if I am captain I should be lead female soloist. It's logic." Elisa says

"No. It's stupid. Why do you think you should be lead soloist? What makes you better than all of us girls?" Laura says

"Well I am more experience than you are. I have been taking dancing, singing, and acting classes my whole life. I love performing a lot." Elisa says

"We all do." Kaylee says

"Guys, I know where this is going. Okay Elisa since you have more experience in the arts we will put you as captain as the team. You won't be lead female soloist. Everyone will audition for the lead if they want on during competition time. Is that okay with everyone?" Mr. Shue says

"Yeah…" They all respond

"Elisa if you want you can scare off the competition by bragging about be the most talented one in the room with your background." Chris suggested

"Their faces when they hear that will be priceless. Yeah Elisa you should do that. That will be hilarious." Mikayla says

"Wait... who is our competition?" Rosslynn asked

"Well I have been researching and I am surprised on who has won Nationals these couple years." Mr. Shue says

"Which team?" Chris asked

"They go to a private school around here called Kingston Academy. The team name is Ta-Da. They haven't lost a single competition for three years." Mr. Shue says

"Mr. Shue not to sound cocky but I think we can win Nationals. You heard all of us at the auditions we sound good. I think we got this in the bag." Henry says

"Yeah" Everyone started to say and nodding their heads

"Henry, I love your confidence. Sadly to say there are better singers out there. Show choir is not only about singing there is dancing. Plus it all needs to come into one and look flawless. I am not saying we are going to lose, but you can't just state you got this in the bag when you haven't heard the other competition." Mr. Shue says

"Then we should go see that team." Sara says

"It's good to see the competition." Johnathon says

"I agree. I hear they let people into their rehearsal. If you all want to go there and see them we can do that tomorrow." Mr. Shue says

Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. Mr. Shue was about to speak when the bell rang dismissing everyone to go. As everyone left Mr. Shue shouts "Tomorrow we go after lunch."

...

Bentley's POV

"You think they are good like people say?" I asked Gabriella

"Well if they are undefeated they must have something special about them." Gabriella says

"I hope we can beat them. So what is your deal with your brother Stephan?" I asked

"We don't see eye to eye. To him I am a not even family." She says looking away but for some reason I knew she was holding back

"What about your parents?" I asked

"Never around. I don't want to talk about it." She says

The bus stops in front of Kingston and man this school is loaded. Best school that I ever seen. Then again we were at a private school so of course they were loaded. Man they are loaded and are champions. Rich kids do have it all. Everyone was amazed by this school. I can't describe it because I was so amazed by this school.

"Okay follow me." Mr. Shue says

As we followed him inside it was just more breath taking. This wasn't a school looked like a mansion with a lot of doors. Man I wander how much it costs to enroll here because I was so go here. While walking the empty halls we were all admiring everything. This place made us look like ghetto.

"Elisa don't forget brag about yourself and make us look good. Your captain that's your job." Drake says

"They are just rich. We are probably better than them. Plus with Elisa background it makes us look better." Sara says

As we walked into the auditorium it just put ours to shame. It was way bigger with a balcony. Looked like a theater for musicals. We saw some other kids too sitting or standing. Guess we weren't the only ones here. As Mr. Shue walked away to find a teacher all of the sudden a guy and girl come down to us eagerly. They had tight smiles that I bet it hurt.

"Your New Directions.. My name is Blake Hall and this is my girlfriend Leslie Medina we are the lead female and male soloist for our team Vocal Sensation." The guy says

"Hi New Directions." Leslie says

"You here to see..." Kara was cut off by Leslie saying "To see Ta-Da? Yes.. Who wouldn't want to see them? They are amazing."

"Well Elisa here has been singing and dancing classes since she was a toddler." Chris says

"You have?" Blake asked

"I have." Elisa says

"That's cool all of half our team go to classes to since toddler. Maybe you know them." Leslie says

"Wait what? You all are in dance and singing classes too?" Ella says

"Of course. It's show choir. You have to be prepared. What did you all think having a person in classes makes you look better? That you all actually had a chance?" Blake says

We all looked away laughing and Leslie says "We all wish. That happened. You have to be way better than that."

"Yeah Ta-Da's lead singer she is the best singer in show choir history. She makes all of us look bad. Plus between you and me she is a**. She walks around thinking she is better than everyone." Blake says

"Plus she is so arrogant, cocky, self-centered." Leslie says

"I love how you talk behind my back in my auditorium." a voice says that I knew

All of the sudden it was the girl... Starlet Woods. The girl I met over summer. She was in Ta-Da? How is she arrogant? The whole time during summer she was so nice and was never mean. Now I am confused...

"Starlet... we didn't..." Leslie starts to say but was cut off

"You did. It's not nice talking crap about someone just because the person is more talented than you." Starlet says

"You are mean to us." Blake says

"You're not more talented than me." Starlet says

"Whatever. Someone is going to out sing you one day. When that day comes we will all remind of you that day." Leslie says then storms off with Blake

"Well don't believe them. They are hating because they can never make it past Sectionals since my team always wins. You must be the New Directions. I am Starlet Woods lead female soloist for Ta-Da/ captain." She says

"How do you know who we are?" Bridget asked

"The Show Choir Message Board of course. It talked about McKinley revival of the New Directions." She answers

"The what?" Kaylee says

Starlet laughs and says "I say if you want a chance at actually winning you should study what you get yourself into. The Show Choir Message Board is a website on the internet where everyone blogs about the latest show choir news. Like Perez Hilton website with celebrities but this website only show choirs tell the world what their show choir is doing or brag about their victories."

"You do dance class and singing classes like Elisa?" Cam asked

"God no. Only people who need the help take those. I don't need the help. I quit them because everything they taught I already learned and I was tired waiting in the corner so I quit and got a private coach but soon it just same old moves so I quit and I come up with my own moves. For singing I know my voice well enough to not need help from the help." She says

We were all shocked on what Starlet just said. She just made fun of us mostly Elisa. Then Elisa says "So what makes you the best singer?"

"I was on Broadway for six years. I played Marta in the Sound of Music, Molly then Annie in the musical Annie, Jane Banks in Mary Poppins. Now I take over the show choir world." Starlet says smiling

All the girl's mouth dropped...

"Broadway?" Laura says

"Yes I was a talented girl as a toddler too. I came up with Ta-Da too with our director. It's no wonder why this team is undefeated. Anyways if you need help knowing the ropes don't be hesitant to ask me, because a friend of Bentley is a friend of mine." She says smiling

I laugh and hug her. The team was looking at me crazy but I shrugged. Even though this wasn't the Starlet I met but hey everyone is different at school. She laughs and says "How have you been Ben?"

"I joined glee club so that's good right?" I said smirking

"It is. I can't wait to hear you sing? I'll cross my fingers you get a solo." She says

"I'll cross mine for a duet with you? I would totally love to hear you sing." I said

"You will in a couple minutes. I am lead singer I don't do sway in the background." She says

"STARLET GET ON STAGE!" Someone shouts

"That's my call. I wish you luck I can't wait to hear you all perform at Sectionals. Ta-Da will be there watching the competition. I hope you all make it through so we can compete. Anyways nice see you all especially you Bentley. Don't hesitant on my offer to show you the ropes plus Ben I'll take you up on that offer for a duet. Bye." She says then runs off

"You know her?" Gabriella says

"I met her over summer. We didn't hook up we are friends. I didn't know anything about show choir. She never told me that." I defended myself

"Wow these people are more talented than we thought." Mikayla says

"I know. She was on Broadway..." Elizabeth says

"That right there shows she is competition." Chris says

"Come on guys we better find our seats. We haven't heard her sing yet. Who knows maybe there not that bad." Davy says trying to get encourage us

As we find our seats Mr. Shue comes back and says "I talked to the other directors from other show choirs and they say their lead female was on Broadway."

"Yeah we met her." Kara says

The lights go dark and then a middle age man comes on stage and says "Hello and Welcome all to this special event. I am Todd Vazquez the director for Ta-Da. Ta-Da has had their spies so we decided why not just give the teams one day to spy on us. Anyways before I introduce you our lead female let me talk about her. She has been on Broadway for six years of her life. At the age of twelve this girl came up to me saying she wanted to open a show choir and look where it has gotten us. Plus this girl has represented United States at the Word Championships for Performing Arts. If none of you don't know what that is? Well it's like the Olympics but for singers, actors, dancer, and models. Only the best of the best get invited to go. People over forty countries select a people to represent them at the competition. This girl has gone for three years and she went during this summer and once again and she took home seventeen gold medals for her singing, acting, and dancing. Now here singing "All By Myself" is Starlet Woods."

"What more can she win?" Elizabeth says

Starlet walks on stage she smiles and then music begins. As she starts singing it was soft but behind the voice you heard emotion.

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Livin alone_

_I think of all the friends Ive known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobodys home_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_Hard to be sure_

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And loves so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_Making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_Oh_

_Don't wanna live_

_By myself, by myself_

_Anymore_

_By myself_

_Anymore_

_Oh_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_I never, never, never_

_Needed anyone_

As she held that long note and held it I saw my whole team looking scared. I started clapping for her because even though she is competition I got admit she is the best singer live. There were no cracks or anything it was flawless. She wasn't struggling like some people do to her it was natural.

When she finished she bowed and said "Thank you all for coming. Ta-Da hopes you love our performance." Then it just went dark…..

All of the sudden the song "Fly" By Nicki Minaj goes through the theater… For some weird reason I didn't expect it to be good, but was shocked….. Starlet had lead and you hear all the girls and guy in the chorus but when they weren't singing they were flying in the air.

_[Ta-Da (Starlet)]_

_(I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive)_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_(To fly)_

_To fly_

_[Starlet]_

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_

_Angel away, yeah strange in a way_

_Maybe that is why I chase strangers away_

_They got their guns out aiming at me_

_But I become near when they aiming at me_

_Me, me, me against them_

_Me against enemies, me against friends_

_Somehow they both seem to become one_

_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

_They start coming and I start rising_

_Must be surprising, I'm just summising_

_Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

_More fire_

_[Ta-Da]_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

_[Starlet]_

_Everybody wanna try to box me in_

_Suffocating everytime it locks me in_

_Paint they own pictures than they crop me in_

_But I will remain where the top begins_

_Cause I am not a word, I am not a line_

_I am not a girl that can every be defined_

_I am not fly, I am levitation_

_I represent an entire generation_

_I hear the criticism loud and clear_

_That is how I know that the time is near_

_So we become alive in a time of fear_

_And I aint got no muthaf-cking time to spare_

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days_

_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

_But when you go hard your nay's become yay's_

_Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

_[Ta-Da]_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

_[Starlet]_

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_I came to win_

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_I came to win_

_[Ta-Da]_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

The choreography was amazing. The guys threw the girls in the air and they flew. Then when they weren't throwing girls in the air their ground choreography was plain difficult. So difficult I couldn't keep up yet they did it like it was nothing. Plus their voices don't get me started on that….

"We are so in trouble..." Johnathon says

….

Back at the McKinley...

No one's POV

"Mr. Shue we are toast." Henry says slumping down in his seat

"That was …words can't describe that." Rosslynn says

"It can. The words are way better than what we will ever do." Cam says standing up

"You all can't beat yourself down. Sure we will never be skilled performers like Ta-Da but we can be original and beat them if we all work together." Mr. Shue says encouraging the kids

"I don't know Mr. Shue it will be a miracle to beat Starlet. She was on Broadway." Bridget says

"Plus won seventeen gold medals." Ella points out

"Hey, she said to us that if we wanted help she will help." Bentley suggested

"We are going to need her on the team for help." Chris says

"I don't know how this day can get worse." Elisa says

"Hey Will and you worthless monkeys. I have some wonderful news to tell you all." Sue says coming into the glee club with an evil smirk

"Not now Sue… the kids aren't so happy and neither am I." Mr. Shue says

"Well here is something that will brighten some of our day. You see Will I was talking to Principal Figgins and he agreed with me that if you don't win Regionals glee club will be cancel forever." Sue says

"WHAT!" All the kids yelled

"How is this good news?" Mr. Shue demanded

"For me not for you. Why does everything have to be about you Will? Someone has been using too much hair gel." Sue says shaking her head

"We can win. New Directions never give up." Mr. Shue says a little confident

"That's where your wrong Will. You see if you make it to Regionals your competition will be Ta-Da. Last time I checked they never lost. So sing your goodbyes now and save the embarrassment, because we all know you and these losers will never win against Ta-Da. So start packing." Sue says smirking then walks out

All the kids even Mr. Shue was speechless. They were going to lose the glee club before it even started. Unless they beat the show choir that has yet been undefeated. Now they were scared . Worse of all Sue might win for once.

**I end here... I hope this is good enough... So Emotion or Katy Perry? What will it be? Anyways I'll try to upload more... I am so sorry and hope this chapter made it up for it..**


End file.
